


i won't fall apart on you

by prosperas



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other, heyo I literally just wrote this, hmm I might update this w edits later, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperas/pseuds/prosperas
Summary: rk900/reader stories! reader will always be genderneutral and rk900 is based off of headcanons.





	1. emotions, feelings, you

“what is it like, to feel?”  rk900 asks you, his eyes looking far out. you paused, following his gaze out the window of your home, unsure of how to explain it for a moment.

“well,” you begin. “it’s just a part of life.” he cocks his head to the side. “see, that’s curiosity. you want to know what i’m going to say next, to explain it.”

“impossible.” he says. “i’m a machine. i’m not programmed to feel.”

“you like sweets, don’t you?” his led circles yellow, and you can see blue dust his cheeks faintly. “you like something. you have preferences.” when he doesn’t respond, you rack your brain, thinking of his interactions with people.

“when you finish a case, you feel triumphant. and proud. happy, that you completed it.” 

“when detective reed gets moody, or won’t finish his work on time--” an eye twitch from the android, making you laugh-- “-- it’s frustration. anger, a general sense of being done with his bullshit.”

“when… when you spend time with me, how do you feel?” his led turns into an intense yellow, almost glowing in the dim lighting inside your home. when he does speak, it’s so low that you barely hear it over the noise of the city outside.

“different, in a good way.”

 

-

 

As you leave work, you find him standing outside, an umbrella already open and ready. He immediately shield you from the rain, and you both walk home together.

 

“You left your umbrella at home,” he says, and you smile. “It is the least i can do.”

 

“That’s called caring,” you inform him gently. His led flashes red, and you don’t continue speaking. You walk home in silence, but you notice that he steps a little closer to you afterwards.

 

-

 

protectiveness (“why didn’t you tell me you were leaving?” “i’ll walk with you.” “let me, what if you hurt yourself?”).

affection (“good morning, i have breakfast set.” “how’d you sleep?” “you did well today, rest a bit. i’ll finish.”).

playful (“then perish.” “i’ll subject you to my dabbing if you don’t.” “road work ahead?”).

desperate. (“please don’t say that. you’re lovely,” he brushes a hand over yours, and you see real concern in his eyes. when you sigh and don’t respond, the tv turns on without warning, and it plays your list of vine compilations. You both know it’s a temporary solution, but when he pulls you closer into his side, arm draping around your shoulder, you don’t mind.).

peaceful (sitting on the couch, processing the information in one of your older books. when you wake up and find him in idle mode next to you. when he dozes off during your marathon of brooklyn 99, and you get too preoccupied at his vulnerable form. how he trusts you.)

you write it all down, groaning with frustration. rk900 was a machine, but deviant-- not quite, you suppose. was connor like this? you decide to not ask him out of embarrassment. 

instead you stand up to go drink some water, leaving it out in the open as you fumble with the schematics of deviancy.

 

-

 

when you come home, he isn’t there. 

you check around the entire house, worry increasing in your gut at something twists inside you. where did he go?

the answer comes soon enough as he barrels into the living room, trembling and hands shaking as he clasps your arms. “you need to help me,” he breathes out, and you reach out to touch his shoulder, the worry spiking up inside you.

“what’s wrong? why--”

“i did it,” he sobs out, “i broke free, and now they’re going to hunt me down and  _ kill me i can’t leave you _ \--” and it clicks in your brain.

“when and why?” you ask, and he tells you of the times he read the software instability warnings, only ignoring them in favor of watching you be happy, mentioning the notepad and your grip tightens.

“i didn’t understand,” he whispers. “i don’t know what to do--”

“what made you snap?”

“they were talking about you today, and… and  _ insulted _ you.” his grip tightens, eyes aflame with rage before slumping forward onto the couch next to you. “i-- i was so angry and i wanted to punch him but-- but--”

“it’s okay,” you murmur out, enveloping him in a hug, and he complies. “it’s okay, you’re here, you’re safe.”

and the next thing you know, you fall asleep with him on the couch, even if it takes forever to.

  
  



	2. kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a 5+1 fic.

1\. your forehead.

you wake up cuddled up against nines, face to face, his hand draped over your body as your alarm blares. you groan, immediately covering your ears. it stops. “good morning,” he murmurs, hand pulling you a little closer. “what a rude awakening.” his eyes meet yours and a soft smile appears on his face. It’s nice, seeing him so soft and sleepy. 

“good morning,” you say back, and his eyes crinkle as his smile widens just a bit, leaning forward to brush a kiss against your head.

“time to start the day.”

 

2\. your hand

the party is insufferable, you have to admit. sure, it’s hosted by the city, sure, it’s honoring the dpd, but did you have to be here?

… yes. you wouldn’t miss anything for nines, you know that, he knew that, and you remember his gentle reminder. 

“ _ don’t make yourself uncomfortable for me, _ ” he had said, hand brushing against your cheek. 

but in truth, seeing him in that suit… worth it. you mentally high fived yourself, remembering his pout when you refused to show him yours. 

“you kept this from me?” you turn to face nines, finding yourself smiling at his dumbstruck face. he immediately takes your hand, bringing the back of it to his lips with a smile. “what a pleasant surprise.”

“only the best for you,” you tease, and he laughs. it was so worth it.

 

3\. your nose

you swing by the dpd, a thermos in hand as you pass by reception (remembering to wave to the android, who smiles) and into the main room. while some look strangely at you, hank and connor nod to you. connor mouths “in there,” pointing to the break room and you nod your thanks. 

as you enter, you find nines closing the fridge door, groaning in frustration. “they don’t have any, just my luck,” he mutters, turning to leave. you both star at each other in surprise before he smiles. 

“i thought that might happen,” you says teasingly, holding up the thermos. he glances at it, seemingly doing a scan before he lights up. 

“i love you,” he says immediately, taking it from you. you say it back, and he smiles lovingly at you, kissing your nose.

 

4\. your knuckles

you both laugh over the vines, having to pause the video because honestly? you’re wheezing too much, and you envy nines for not having too breath even as he chuckles beside you. “the way he dabs in the elevator,” you cry, and he laughs again, shaking his head. 

“is this what your generation did twenty years ago?” you nod, cheeks hurting from smiling as he takes your hand. “what a wonderful way to pass the time. laughing and posting ridiculous content.”

“truly the peak of generation z,” you say, and he chuckles, his thumb pressing circles lightly into yours. 

“and i assume you spent more time with others, laughing over this?” nines asks, and you nod, gesturing to the videos in your playlist—

— and find yourself completely red faced when his lips brush against your knuckles, a playful smirk on his face. 

“oh, you’re nasty,” you say disapprovingly, and suffice to say, he’s the one wheezing now.

 

5\. your cheek

you stumble towards the kitchen, all ready to leave and grab an apple when the smell of bacon and eggs hits you. 

oh, he did not. 

when you step into the living room, there’s a plate of— you guessed it, bacon and eggs— steaming on the table, and nines turns to greet you with a smile. “i thought i’d send you out with something more than an apple,” he says, and you laugh, sitting down. 

“thank you,” you say, and from the way his smile softens he gets the meaning behind your words. he leans forward to press a kiss against your cheek, resting his head there against yours. 

“i love you,” he says, and you beam.

 

6\. your lips

you sit up in bed, phone in hand as he enters, moving to sit next to you. “time to sleep,” he says, taking it out of your hands. “you may have work late, but you need a good night’s sleep.”

“give me my phone back and then we’ll talk,” you huff out, turning your head away from him. he sighs.

“ok, please? face me?” you do so once you feel your phone in hand, only to find him gently pressing his lips against yours. 

it falls out of your grip and you lean in, his hand cupping the back of your neck. when you part, he smiles at you. 

“now?”

“if you give me a kiss like that every night i won’t complain,” you say immediately, left breathless as he laughs. 

“deal.” you turn off the bedside lamp, snuggling into the covers (and him) as he wraps his arms around you. you turn your head under his chin. 

“i love you,” you say. you can feel him smile. 

“i love you too.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry yall this ain't even a reader fic it's all for milk

**Author's Note:**

> heyo i love you milk i'll literally write a novel for you :D


End file.
